Long Night of Solace (level)
Long Night of Solace[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/109/1098266p1.html IGN: E3 2010: Halo: Reach Campaign Preview] is the sixth campaign level of Halo: Reach.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_073010 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update 30.07.10][http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJqw6QvSzXQ YouTube: E3 2010 Extended Reach Campaign Mission HD][http://www.popularmechanics.com/technology/digital/gaming/sneak-peak-of-halo-reach PopularMechanics: Exclusive Behind-the-Scenes Sneak Peak of Halo: Reach] This is the first and only level in the Halo series to feature playable ship-to-ship combat in space. The mission centers around delivering a slipspace "bomb" to the Super Carrier to destroy it. Plot The Covenant invasion of Reach is in full force, and Catherine-B320 has come up with a plan to take the fight to the enemy. Noble Team, without Emile-A239 and Jun-A266, are dropped off to a beach by a Falcon, and they must fight their way to the Sabre Program Launch/Research Range, which is under attack by Covenant ground and air forces. Once they fight their way inside, SPARTAN-B312 and Jorge-052 enter a Sabre that is immediately launched into the planet's orbit, along with at least four other Sabres. In space, they join the other UNSC forces in defending the station Anchor 9 and assist the in hijacking a Covenant Corvette, the Ardent Prayer. Jorge is dropped off at the station Anchor 9, as Noble Six and the remaining Sabres take out the corvette's engines just as it positions itself for a refueling track with the Covenant supercarrier Long Night of Solace. After boarding the corvette, Noble Six and his forces defeat the crew and lock the ship. Jorge arrives in a Pelican carrying a Slipspace drive, which was taken from the UNSC Savannah. It is planned that the slipspace drive would be used as an improvised bomb, to be activated inside the corvette's hangar when its close proximity of the supercarrier, in order to jump a section of the supercarrier, destroying it. However, Covenant infantry forces soon arrive to destroy the "bomb." Though the Covenant forces are successfully neutralized, retreat to the Sabres is cut off by the battle damage from the Savannah. The Pelican used as a vector for the "bomb" is damaged and unable to fly, leaving a space-jump as the only way off the Corvette. The slipspace drive's timer is also damaged, forcing Jorge to stay behind and activate it manually. Noble Six is spared when he gets shoved out of the corvette by Jorge, just before the Slipspace drive is activated. The Drive, when activated, creates a Slipspace rupture that transports Jorge, the corvette, and the central section of the supercarrier to an unknown location. For a very brief period of time, it is believed that the Covenant naval attack force at Reach was entirely neutralized by Jorge's sacrifice, but the massive Covenant Fleet of Particular Justice arrives in-system just moments later. Transcript {Cutscene} Szurdok Ridge, Ütközet August 13, 2552 20:07 Hours Screen fades into a dust cloud as a Scarab walks by. *'Auntie Dot': "Our foe is more devious than we imagined. That spire was indeed a teleporter linked to a cloaked, Covenant supercarrier... A grave threat." Noble Three, Five and Six arrive at a cave, Jorge carrying a large briefcase. The Scarab can be heard firing it's main gun in the background. *'Auntie Dot': "Thankfully, help is imminent. Sixty percent of the UNSC fleet is en route to Reach from existing deployments. The first battle group should arrive within forty-eight hours." Jorge tosses the briefcase at Emile's feet. *'Warrant Officer Jun-A266': "Forty-eight hours? (removes his helmet) That's imminent?" Jun wipes off glowing ash from Jorge's shoulder pauldron. *'Jun-A266': "Uh-oh. Who's your money on this time?" *'Chief Warrant Officer Jorge-052': "Her." Jorge takes off his helmet. *'Jun-A266': "You always pick her." *'Jorge-052': "She's always had him dialed in." *'Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320': "That thing's crushing us, and we're waiting for backup? They'll be backing up a graveyard." *'Commander Carter-A259': "All our nukes are either out-system or went down with the ships that carried them. You're preaching to the converted." *'Catherine-B320': "How converted?" *'Carter-A259': "I know that look, Kat." *'Catherine-B320': "You can say no." *'Carter-A259': "No." *'Catherine-B320': "You don't even want to hear it?" *'Carter-A259': "...Fine. I'll hear it." *'Catherine-B320': "Remember that accident a couple years back? Colony ship en route to Cygnus . Seven hundred dead?" *'Carter-A259': "Vaguely, a slipspace drive malfunction, right?" *'Catherine-B320': "Actually, it worked fine. The drive was mounted improperly after a service haul-out. When it fired, it teleported half the ship to oblivion." *'Carter-A259': "And this is relevant... how?" *'Catherine-B320': "A certain Covenant supercarrier could, with some assistance, suffer the same unfortunate accident..." *'Carter-A259': "Even for you, Kat, that's-" *'Catherine-B320': "Inspired?" *'Carter-A259': "Not the word I would use." Jorge and Emile walk up to them. *'Jorge-052': "What's going on?" *'Carter-A259': "Go ahead. Explain." Kat reaches for Emile's kukri, he stops her. *'Catherine-B320': "May I?" Emile allows her to take it. Jun and Noble Six walk up *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239': "Don't cut yourself." *'Catherine-B320': "Objective? Destroy Covenant carrier in geosynchronous orbit above us." *'Jorge-052': "This sanctioned, sir?" *'Carter-A259': "What do you think?" *'Jorge-052': "Oh..." *'Catherine-B320': "Method? A slipspace drive in lieu of the nukes we don't have. Delivery system? Us. Solvable? Getting us up there. That, and getting our hands on a slipspace drive." Kat gives Emile back his kukri and he sheathes it *'Catherine-B320': "Thank you for sharing." *'Carter-A259': "So... all we need is orbit-capable transport, and the single most expensive piece of equipment made by man?" *'Catherine-B320': "As a soldier in the field I couldn't possibly have access to those kinds of resources. That said, a good place to look might be... I don't know, the nearest nonexistent launch site in the nonexistent Sabre Program, dismissed by three administrations as preposterous rumor... And in which our newest member was certainly never a pilot." They all look at Noble Six. *'Emile-A239': "You're scary, you know that?" *'Catherine-B320': "All we need is a green light from Holland." *'Carter-A259': "Good luck with that." Kat hands Carter a data pad. *'Catherine-B320': "You're the one asking him." Carter reluctantly takes the pad, and turns away. He starts tapping the screen. *'Carter-A259': "Oh, there's no way in hell he's gonna go for this." Fade to black. Screen fades back to a lake. Sabre Program Launch/Research Range, Farkas Lake, Eposz August 14, 2552 12:48 Hours The screen moves to show the launch facility. A Falcon drops off Nobles One, Two, Five and Six at a beach, downrange from the facility. *'Jorge-052': "Bit of a hike to the launch facility." *'Carter-A259': "Anywhere closer's too hot to land." *'Catherine-B320': "Copy that, Commander." *'Carter-A259': "Move up the beach, Noble." {Gameplay} First Floor: Aliens, Beaches, Secret Launch Stations Noble team moves up the beach, eventually reaching an area where a Spirit is dropping off several Covenant troops. The launch station is now in view. *'Catherine-B320': "Launch facility, dead ahead." *'Carter-A259': "Hostile transport coming in!" Noble Team eliminates the first wave. Several Orbital Insertion Pods hit the ground near Noble Team. *'Carter-A259': "We've been engaged!" After eliminating the enemy forces, Noble Team moves up the beach, as they do, a Seraph is shot down by an anti-air turret and crashes into the base. *'Jorge-052': "More hostiles in the rocks to the south, root 'em out." Noble Team soon clears the area of hostiles. *'Male Army Trooper #1': "Everybody inside, more hostiles on the way." *'Carter-A259': "Inside, Six, let's go." Noble Team enters the base. A Pelican drops additional troopers to combat Covenant forces outside the gate. *'Female Army Trooper': "Spartans coming in! Watch your fire!" *'Male Army Trooper #2': Flight control's this way! They're expecting you." Noble Team arrives at the area where the Seraph crashed earlier. *'Jorge-052': "Still can't believe Holland said yes to this." *'Catherine-B320': "Well, some plans are too good to say no." *'Male Army Trooper #3': "We got a Wraith on the lower platform!" (This line won't be said if the Wraith is destroyed before entering the building) *'Carter-A259': "Let's get that Sabre airborne before he changes his mind." *'Male Army Trooper #2': "Control's right through that door, Commander." As Noble Team heads for the control room, an Army trooper is thrown into a wall. A Sangheili Officer emerges, and is quickly dealt with. *'Base PA': "WARNING: LAUNCH FACILITY BREACHED. COVENANT FORCES HAVE ENTERED THE BASE." Noble Team reaches the control room, which is filled with dead troopers. As they reach the far side of the room, a bulkhead opens to reveal a Sabre. *'Carter-A259': "Jorge, Six: get to the Sabre before the Covenant wreck it." *'Jorge-052': "What about you and Kat?" *'Carter-A259': "Jun's on his way with a Falcon, we'll exfil after you launch. Move!" *'Jorge-052': "You heard him. Six, let's go." *'Male Army Trooper #4': "Launch teams, Sabre is prepped and ready for launch." *'Jorge-052': "You go, Six, I'm just a passenger on this one." Noble Six heads up the ramp to the Sabre's cockpit. {Cutscene} Six and Jorge enter the cockpit, after which the ramp detaches. *'Sabre Computer': "Struts disengaged. Commencing launch in T-minus five, four, three, two..." The Sabre's engines ignite, and the fighter lifts off from the facility. Soon another Sabre can be seen lifting off from another facility. *'Sabre Computer': "First stage engine burn nominal." The Sabre leaves the upper atmosphere and enters low orbit. *'Sabre computer': "Stage separation in three, two, one... Stage separation." The Sabre's booster rockets detach from the fighter. The Sabre immediately heads for Anchor 9. *'Sabre Computer': "Second stage ignition confirmed." While on the way to the station, several views of Reach are shown from the Sabre, one showing a hurricane. Six and Jorge soon arrive at Anchor 9. {Gameplay}: Operation: Upper Cut *'Holland (COM)': "Noble Actual to Sabre Bravo-Oh-Two-Niner, over." *'Jorge-052': "Copy, Actual. Colonel Holland?" *'Holland (COM)': "Affirmative, Noble Five. Welcome to Operation: UPPERCUT. I'll be your control from here on out." *'Jorge-052': "Understood, Colonel." *'Holland (COM)': "Noble Six, these Sabres have been customized for orbital defense; you may need to get reacquainted. Rendezvous at Anchor Nine with the frigate Savannah and the other Sabres as soon as you're ready. Holland out." *'Jorge-052': "You're all warmed up, Six; we should head for the Savannah." *'Jorge-052': "Multiple unidentified contacts!" *'Savannah Actual (COM)': "Savannah Actual to Sabre teams, be advised: we have bogies inbound." *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Anchor Nine to all UNSC ships: station defenses are down. Requesting combat support until we can bring them back online." *'Jorge-052': "Here we go, Six. Show them what you can do." Multiple Banshees enter the area and are immediately engaged by the Sabres. Throughout the level, you'll hear the other Sabre pilots commenting about your flying, cries for help and them defeating the enemy fighters *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Defensive batteries are at fifty-six percent; hang in there, Sabre teams." The Sabres quickly eliminate the Banshees. *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Anchor Niner to UNSC ships: impulse drive signatures detected, fighter-class. Heads up, Sabres." Multiple Seraphs soon enter the area. *'Holland (COM)': "Sabre teams: use your guns to take down their shields, then hit 'em with your missiles!" *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Defensive batteries at seventy-nine percent; buy us another minute, Sabre teams." The Seraphs prove to be more of a threat but are soon destroyed as well. *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Anchor Niner to all craft in the vicinity, be advised: we show a large attack force inbound. Combat air patrol and Sabre teams are directed to engage and defend the station." *'Jorge-052': "Is there any place the Covenant isn't?" *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Anchor Nine to all UNSC ships: station defenses are back online. Clear the lane, we'll light 'em up." A large number of Seraphs and Banshees enter the area. The Sabres and Anchor 9 immediately engage them. Many Banshees and Seraphs are destroyed by the combined firepower of the Sabres and Anchor 9. *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Anchor Nine to Sabre teams: Phantom signatures detected on a forward facing vector." or *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Anchor Nine to Sabre teams: Phantoms are inbound on vector seven mark four-niner." Soon, several Phantoms enter the area. *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Anchor Nine to all UNSC fighters: multiple inbound Phantoms headed straight for our defensive batteries. Sabre teams, marking high-value gunboat targets now." *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Gunboats are in position, damage control teams at the ready. Phantom torpedoes away; brace for impact! Collision alarm." After the last Phantom Gunboat is destroyed, the remaining Banshees and Seraphs flee. *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Anchor Niner to UNSC ships: all targets neutralized. Bravo-Oh-Two-Niner, you are clear to dock. Activating marker." *'Holland (COM)': "Holland to Bravo-Oh-Two-Niner. Noble Five, you ready to go?" *'Jorge-052': "Affirmative, Colonel." Noble Six pilots the Sabre to the marked hangar. {Cutscene} Noble Six's Sabre docks just outside the hangar. *'Jorge-052': "I'm out here, Six." *'Sabre Computer': "Warning: M-Spec re-entry pack disengaged." *'Jorge-052': "I need your override." *'Sabre Computer': Warning: M-Spec re-entry- (cockpit opens) Cockpit depressurization complete. Canopy release lever: armed." Jorge exits the Sabre in zero-g and glides to an awaiting Pelican. *'Jorge-052': (Hungarian) "Ez megszakad a szívem..." (This breaks my heart...) *'Auntie Dot': "Noble Five? Please repeat." *'Jorge-052': "Pull up surface grid, nineteen-by-twenty-two." An orbital view of Reach can now be seen, as explosions from plasma bombardment occurs. *'Auntie Dot': "Gladly. ONI Sword Base: Sector Eighteen-G." *'Jorge-052': "Thermal enhance." *'Auntie Dot': "Noble Five, your pulse is elevated. There is nothing you can do for Doctor Halsey and the others inside Sword Base. The mathematics are determinate... Noble Five?" The view now changes back to Noble Six, who looks over at Jorge. *'Jorge-052': "I know." *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Bravo-Oh-Two-Niner, you're cleared to re-engage thrusters." *'Holland (COM)': "Noble Six, this is Holland." *'Noble Six': "Go ahead, Colonel." *'Holland (COM)': "We've flagged a corvette-class vessel on a predicted docking track with our target." Jorge is shown readying the slipspace drive with two other Army Troopers. *'Holland (COM)': "Get our makeshift bomb on that corvette, and we have our delivery system. Noble Five will escort the bomb. I need your Sabre team to clear the way for boarding." *'Noble Six': "Understood, Colonel." *'Holland (COM)': "As she's already donated her slipspace drive to the cause, the Savannah will be joining you to provide local fire support." *'Savannah Actual (COM)': "UNSC Savannah. Our wings may be clipped, but we've got your back." The ''Savannah and Sabres depart from Anchor 9.'' *'Holland (COM)': "I've stuck my neck out for Noble on this one, Lieutenant." *'Noble Six': "We'll get it done, Colonel. Six out." Fade to black. The screen fades back to the point of view of a UNSC satellite, near the Covenant corvette. Its camera zooms in on the ''Savannah and Sabres approaching the corvette.'' Covenant-occupied space, Reach orbit *'Auntie Dot (COM)': "Target Corvette sighted within visual range of NAV Beacon RA-Fifteen." *'Noble Six': "We have visual. Target confirmed." {Gameplay} *'Savannah Actual (COM)': "Frigate Savannah in position. Sabre teams: sound off." *'Echo 1 (COM)': "Echo One, all systems nominal." *'Echo 2 (COM)': "Echo Two, good to go." *'Echo 3 (COM)': "Echo Three, systems green." *'Echo 4 (COM)': "Echo Four, all systems online." *'Savannah Actual (COM)': "Solid copy. We are currently jamming the corvette's comms. Hit it hard while it can't call for help." *'Holland (COM)': "Agreed. Sabre teams, clear a path to that corvette." *'Savannah Actual (COM)': "Might wanna clip her engines, Colonel. See if we can slow her down." *'Holland (COM)': "Good thinking, Savannah. That will make boarding her a whole lot easier. Noble Six, I'm marking targets: take out the corvette's main engines." Noble Six targets the main engines and destroys them. *'Auntie Dot': "Warning: Energy flares detected in the corvette's aft launch bays." *'Savannah Actual (COM)': "Heads up, Sabres: multiple impulse drive signatures detected, more bogies incoming." *'Echo 2 (COM)': "Echo Two to Savannah Actual. Where are the reinforcements coming from? I thought the target was jammed." *'Savannah Actual (COM)': "Must be squadrons coming back from patrol, Echo Two." *'Holland (COM)': "Don't let any of them get away, Sabres! Kill 'em before they bug out and warn that supercarrier what we're up to." All the corvette's escort fighters are soon destroyed. *'Holland (COM)': "Dot, analyze all available data on that corvette. Find a way inside." *'Auntie Dot': "Scans indicate a structural weakness surrounding a platform on top of the vessel." *'Holland (COM)': "Noble Six, set down immediately on that corvette's topside landing pad." Noble Six approaches the landing pad. {Cutscene} Noble Six arrives at the landing pad, along with four other Sabres. Noble Six gets out of the Sabre along with several Army Troopers in vacuum-sealed suits from the other Sabres. {Gameplay} And the Horse You Flew In On *'Holland (COM)': "Noble Six, the Savannah's counter-measures won't work forever. Find a way inside, and permanently disable the cruiser's communications." A single Sangheili Ranger emerges from under the shield, and is quickly eliminated by Six and the troopers. *'Holland (COM)': "As soon as we're sure the corvette can't squawk, we'll initiate UPPERCUT phase two." Noble Six and the troopers pass through the shield, to find that whatever Covenant without vacuum-sealed armor have died, leaving only Unggoy Ultras and more Sangheili Rangers. They are quickly dispatched. *'Holland (COM)': "Holland to Savannah, enemy comm relay is now offline." *'Savannah Actual (COM)': "Copy that. Halting counter-measures, diverting all power and personnel to weapons." *'Holland (COM)': "Alright, Noble. Let's get that slipspace bomb on board. Six, head for the hangar." A door opens, with two Unggoy in behind it. They are startled and easily eliminated. *'Army Trooper': "Colonel, we're on our way to the hangar." *'Holland (COM)': "Noble Five, meet 'em there." *'Jorge-052 (COM)': "Affirmative, on approach." Six and the troopers engage a large number of enemy troops in the hangar, including a Huragok which provides the Covenant with overshields. After they are eventually neutralized, the hangar repressurizes and normal gravity is restored. *'Jorge-052 (COM)': "Six, go for those shield controls. I need in." Six deactivates the shields guarding the hangar bay. {Cutscene} Jorge's Pelican enters the hangar. In the background, the UNSC ''Savannah can be seen engaging the corvette. Jorge and several army troopers emerge from the pelican.'' *'Jorge-052': "Powder keg is aboard, Colonel." *'Holland (COM)': "Copy that. Six, get your fireteam to the bridge; the corvette's refueling run with the supercarrier will have to be initiated manually." *'Noble Six': "Yes, sir." *'Holland (COM)': "Five, stay with the bomb. And discourage the curious." *'Jorge-052': "My pleasure. Hear that, Lieutenant? I'll be all by my lonesome back here. Make it quick, would ya?" {Gameplay} *'Holland (COM)': "Noble Six, get that corvette moving toward the supercarrier. Head for the bridge. Find the NAV controls." Noble Six heads for a door, finding ordnance and ammunition provided by the Army Troopers. *'Army Trooper': "Got plenty of arms and ammo if you need 'em, Spartan." The door opens, Six and the troopers find another surprised pair of Unggoy, and several Elites which are quickly neutralized. Noble Six heads down the corridor. *'Savannah Actual (COM)': "Savannah to Holland: sustaining major structural damage! We need to break off, Colonel!" *'Holland (COM)': "Copy, Savannah. Our team is in, disengage!" Noble Six arrives at the plasma battery, finding three Sangheili gunners. Outside the window, multiple plasma bolts can be seen impacting the fleeing frigate. Explosions blossom along the ''Savannah s hull.'' *'Savannah Actual (COM)': "Break off! Break off! Hull breach, reactors flaring! Dammit, I'm losing her!" The frigate fragments, then explodes at its mid-section. *'Holland (COM)': "Savannah Actual, can you hear me?" *'Jorge-052 (COM)': "Frigate's gone, Six... Nothing we can do." *'Holland (COM)': "Noble, you're in deep with no cover. Get that corvette moving and get the hell outta there!" Noble Six and the Army Troopers head for another door, leading to a winding corridor. *'Army Trooper': "Looks like the bridge, Spartan. Let's clear it out." Noble Six and the troopers engage the bridge crew to gain control of the bridge. *'Holland (COM)': "Move, Lieutenant! Put that corvette on a refueling track to the supercarrier." Noble Six finds the NAV controls and sets a course for the supercarrier. *'Holland (COM)': "Well done, Noble Six. UPPERCUT initiated, corvette is underway." *'Jorge-052 (COM)': "Six, our ride outta here is taking heavy fire! Get back to the hangar!" Noble Six arrives back at the battery, and is engaged by more Covenant. *'Jorge-052 (COM)': "At your earliest convenience, Noble Six." Noble Six makes it back to the hangar, which is under heavy attack, but is soon cleared. *'Jorge-052': "Good of you to come, hostiles are pounding the hell outta the Pelican." Six and Jorge defend the hangar from multiple waves of Covenant troops, eventually eliminating all of them. *'Jorge-052': "Savannah did a number on the door. There's no way back up to the Sabres. Noble Six, form up on me." {Cutscene} *'Auntie Dot': "Distance is closing on this vessel's refueling track with the Covenant supercarrier. Seventy-six seconds to endpoint." Jorge attempts to arm the slipspace drive timer, which fails to respond. *'Jorge-052': "Damn it... So, it's gonna be like that." Jorge hits the timer in frustration. *'Jorge-052': "Well, I got good news and bad news. This bird took some fire and her thruster gimbal is toast, which means the only way off this slag heap is gravity." *'Noble Six': "And the good news?" *'Jorge-052': "That was the good news." *'Auntie Dot': "At current velocity, fifty-three seconds to endpoint." *'Jorge-052': "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Jorge removes his helmet and just drops it to the floor, landing near his feet. *'Jorge-052': "Bad news is, the timer's fried. I'm gonna have to fire it manually." *'Noble Six': "That's a one way trip." *'Jorge-052': "We all make it sooner or later. Better get going, Six, they're gonna need you down there. Listen, Reach has been good to me." Jorge removes his dogtags and gives them to Six. *'Jorge-052': "Time's come to return the favor. Don't deny me this." Jorge lifts Six up with one hand and carries him/her to the hangar's shield door, Six showing little resistance, view changes to Noble Six point of view, facing Jorge before him saying his final words to Six. *'Jorge-052': "Tell 'em to make it count." Jorge tosses Six out of the hangar into space. Six begins to fall back to Reach. After Noble Six has fallen some distance, Jorge activates the repurposed slipspace drive directly under the supercarrier. .|200px|thumb|right]] The view changes back to the camera of nav beacon RA-15, which shows a massive slipspace rift opening near the supercarrier's midsection. The corvette disappears instantaneously, and the supercarrier is severed in two as its entire midsection disappears into the slipspace rift, view changes back to Noble Six's point of view as he descended, view returns to NAV beacon RA-15 as a shockwave of ionizing radiation passes over the beacon, causing electronic interference with the camera. *'Navigation Beacon RA-15' (on-screen): "SIGNAL LOST" A sudden rupturing noise is heard. *'Auntie Dot': "Slipspace rupture detected." Dot switches to a new NAV Beacon, which shows multiple Covenant ships dropping out of slipspace above Reach. Beacon camera still cutting in and out. *'ATC 1 (COM)': "Gamma Station Control, reading multiple pings below the Orbital Defense Grid." *'Auntie Dot': "Slipspace rupture detected." *'ATC 2 (COM)': "Yeah, we're picking up anomalies too." *'Anchor 9 (COM)': Are you reading this?" *'Auntie Dot': "Slipspace rupture detected." More and more Covenant ships drops out of slipspace. *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Multiple Covenant signatures!" *'Auntie Dot': "Slipspace rupture detected." *'Anchor 9 (COM)': "Does anyone have a visual?" *'ATC 1 (COM)': "They're everywhere!" *'Auntie Dot': "Slipspace rupture detected." *'Navigation Beacon' (on-screen) : "SIGNAL LOST" *'ATC 3 (COM)': "Oh, this can't be happening!" *'Holland (COM)': "Must be the whole damn Covenant fleet!" *'Auntie Dot': "Slipspace rupture detected." Screaming can be heard on the COM. The NAV beacon's camera cuts out The screen abruptly cuts to black. Level ends. Soundtrack Achievements Trivia *This level can be played on the Co-op Campaign playlist. Glitch *If you die during the space combat part, you can get stuck. When the hull integrity of the Sabre drops to zero (this means a certain death), your ship begins to collapse. This death animation takes a few seconds. Meanwhile, the game can still save a worthless checkpoint: the only thing you can do when you load this checkpoint is watching how you die. Mistakes *In the opening cut scene, Emile and Jun's visors are differently colored instead of the normal colors. *When Jorge-052 throws you out of the corvette, if you are wearing the GUNGNIR knee guards and you look at the right time, you can see the knee guards floating above your knee without being attached to them. *Enemy fighters are consistently referred to as "bogies." In real military terminology, bogey refers to an unidentified airborne contact, or "boogeyman." The correct term for a confirmed hostile is "bandit," although this may have changed to reflect the convention of naming Covenant vehicles after supernatural beings. *Huragok are said to not be able to survive in a vacuum. However, one is seen in the hanger of the Ardent Prayer before it is pressurized. References *The opening chapter "First floor: Aliens, Beaches, Secret Launch facilities" is a reference to the closing chapter of The Library in Halo: Combat Evolved, "Fourth Floor: Tools, Guns, Keys to Super Weapons." *The chapter "And the Horse You Flew In On..." is a reference to the first chapter in The Maw, 'And the Horse You Rode In On..' *During the space segment, with the IWHBYD skull on, a Trooper can be heard saying "In space, no one can hear you scream!" This is a reference to the popular movie "Alien." *During the space segment, with the IWHBYD skull on, a Trooper can be heard saying "Just like shooting swamp rats back home!" This is a reference to the movie "Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope" *This level is similar to The Package from Halo Legends, as they both detail Spartans using fighter class vessels to make their way on board a Covenant warship. *During the space segment, with the IWHBYD skull on, a fellow pilot can say "You can be my wingman anytime!" This may be a reference to the movie "Top Gun." Miscellaneous *A section of the level, the Sabre launch pad, appears as the multiplayer map Countdown. The maps Zealot and Corvette, and the Noble Map Pack level, Anchor 9, are also derived from this level. *Unlike most encounters with the Covenant, you can walk right by all of the Covenant in the Covenant Bridge and directly assassinate the B.O.B. Elite. However, that will indicate your presence and the Covenant will start to attack you. The B.O.B. Elite is located to the right of the "refueling tank" button. *This level was the first campaign level of Halo: Reach to be unveiled to the public. A shorter version of the level was first showcased in the Halo: Reach E3 Campaign Demo during the Microsoft press conference at E3 2010. **Some minor parts of the level have changed, such as the Elite Major that threw a trooper down a corridor before facing two other troopers and engaging them in combat (the Elite in particular still appears, and the thrown trooper). **Other, more noticeable, changes include starting off with a grenade launcher and a ghost destroying itself upon hitting Carter in armor lock, both of which have been removed in the final game. *The opening cutscene of this level shows the last time all members of Noble Team are present together. In later cutscenes, fewer appear as they get killed, with the exception of Jun-A266. *This is one of the maps where the Unfrigginbelievable medal can be obtained. Stay outside of the base and Spirit dropships and pelicans will continuously drop troops outside the base. *This is the first and only level in the series where the player directly engages Seraphs, Space Banshees, and a Covenant starship, a Corvette. *If the player destroys the Covenant Corvette's main engines and its escort in under 3 minutes on Heroic or Legendary, the player gets the Wake Up, Buttercup achievement, worth 25 Gamerscore. *This mission has a total of 7 different cutscenes, of which only 2 are skippable (all 7 are able to be skipped as of the game's re-release). This is the highest number ever for a Halo game. *When in the Ardent Prayer s hangar with the Pelican you can enter its turret. Crouch and press X where the turret connects to the pelican. *On co-op if you are still in the Pelican's turret when it starts, sometimes it will display a white default armor Six. *When in the launch facility and the player turns on Nightvision and looks at the Sabre ready to launch, it will appear as a glowing white ball. This is actually a reflection off the glass in front of you. *During the part of the level where you engage the Corvette, you must be careful when flying underneath the ship as covenant drop pods are constantly being released. If you are hit by one it is an instant kill. *This is the only level to let you fly a Seraph by using a glitch. *One of the sound effects for the launch of the player's Sabre in the cutscene comprises a rattling desk. *This is the first level since High Charity from Halo 2 to take place inside a Covenant ship during gameplay, with the exception of Floodgate and Cortana from Halo 3, where the ships are engulfed in Flood biomass. High Charity begins to show signs of this as well. *This is the only other mission besides Noble Actual that you can see Colonel Urban Holland's face. It appears on the Sabre's holographic display after Jorge floats to the Pelican. *When inside the Corvette, the part in which the player must clear the bridge can be rather difficult for some players. It will make it easier if you arm yourself with medium range weapons, like the DMR, and pick off the Spec-ops Elites first, as they are the most annoying to deal with. It also helps to keep your marines alive since they pepper their shields which make them easier to see and hit. The General is, in no way, a big threat, unless you are on Legendary. *Despite being named for the ship, Noble 6 doesn't go into the Long Night of Solace. It is the only level in the Halo series to be named after a ship that doesn't take place inside said ship. Videos Halo Reach MCC PC Walkthrough - Mission 5 LONG NIGHT OF SOLACE (Sub ITA) Halo- Reach Walkthrough - Part 6 - Long Night of Solace Part 1 - No Commentary Halo- Reach Walkthrough - Part 7 - Long Night of Solace Part 2 - No Commentary Gallery Concept Art long_night_of_solace_concept.jpg|Concept art of the space section of the level. Reach concept07.jpg|Concept art of a Sabre launch. Screenshots File:Halo- Reach - Noble Team.jpg|Noble Team on the beach. File:Reach E310 Campaign02.jpg|A Spirit dropping Covenant reinforcements as a Ghost passes SPARTAN-B312. File:HaloReach - Uppercut Slipspace Drive.jpg|A Pelican with Savannah s slipspace drive. File:HaloReach - Space Battle.jpg|A Sabre and attack a Covenant corvette. File:Seraph.jpg|A Covenant Seraph attacking UNSC forces near Anchor 9. File:reach_7817262_Medium.jpg|When you die while flying in space, your character still falls normally. reach_2605454_Medium.jpg|Dead in space reach_9361983_Medium.jpg|A swarm of Banshees deploy from the Corvette Sources es:Larga Noche de Consuelo it:Notte del Solstizio (Livello) Category:Halo: Reach Campaign Category:Levels